Lyssa
'Lyssa '(born January 2022; age 13) is an Appoplexian reruma and a member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Abandoned on the streets as an infant, Lyssa lived a rough and lonely existence until she was eventually captured and enslaved by Hunter Cain, who molded her into a killing machine serving the anti-alien Planetary Freedom Force. Lyssa served Cain until meeting Max Glenn, who was able to connect with her and convince her to betray Cain and the PFF. Following this, Lyssa became the fourth and final member of the newly reformed Plumbers' Helpers. Lyssa possesses superhuman strength, agility, and enhanced senses, including two large, lynx-like ears which enable her to hear for many miles and with immense specificity. While she is largely reserved and even hostile toward others, her connection with Max eventually enables her to begin healing from the nightmares of her past, and finally find a place that she can call home. Biography Early Life During the Homeworld movement, an Appoplexian criminal named Skarr arrived on Earth seeking employment as a bounty hunter. He became associated with Mercy Nelson, a human con artist with whom he shared a brief affair. This resulted in the birth of a reruma daughter. Shortly thereafter, Skarr abandoned Nelson, citing Appoplexian cultural traditions of leaving the young to fend for themselves. Nelson, choosing to "cut her losses" rather than sell her daughter to local gangs for profit, apathetically abandoned the infant reruma girl in an industrial yard, leaving her to die from exposure. The infant girl was rescued by William Fields, a.k.a. Weasel, a kind but meek man affiliated with a local gang. Weasel cared for the girl for several years thereafter, providing her with food while allowing her to stay within a makeshift shelter in a run-down bus in the industrial yard. Weasel's efforts were aided greatly by the girl's natural survival instincts; he eventually nicknamed her "Kitty" for her catlike appearance. When the girl was three years old, a gang member learned of her existence while spying on Weasel, and the gang Weasel owed money to demanded custody over the girl in exchange for paying off his debts. Weasel reluctantly complied, but the reruma girl was able to escape from them. Planetary Freedom Force In 2028, the reruma girl was discovered by the Planetary Freedom Force, a human group devoted to purging aliens living in the United States. When the girl put up a fight, the PFF's leader, Hunter Cain, deemed her more useful alive and kidnapped her. Cain trained and abused the girl until he had molded her into an expert killing machine, naming her "Lyssa" after the Greek goddess of rage and animal fury. Under Cain's control, Lyssa participated in numerous attacks on alien hideaways and shelters, and also fought against alien crime syndicates on Earth. While Cain treated her harshly, he also taught her to read and gave her a basic education for the benefit of her combat autonomy. During one mission in 2034, Cain sent Lyssa to attack a reruma girl, Luna Long, at her home in Iowa. Lyssa subdued the girl long enough for Cain to murder her mother, Sally Long; however, Luna escaped and fled to Effigy Mounds National Monument, evading the PFF's capture. Luna would later join the Initiates, an anti-human group of reruma revolutionaries led by Zach Shiyurei, and seek vengeance against Lyssa for the murder of her mother. Plumbers' Helpers In 2035, the PFF attempted to attack a shelter run by the Cygnus Foundation, but encountered resistance in the form of the Plumbers' Helpers. Max Glenn, the Helpers' leader and wielder of the Omnitrix, recognized Lyssa's situation and attempted to bring her over to their side, promising her protection and a place to call home. Lyssa initially refused, but upon seeing Max refuse to hurt her even when defending the aliens in the shelter, Lyssa had a change of heart and betrayed Cain. Together, Max and Lyssa were able to defeat Cain, and Lyssa became the fourth and final member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Appearance Lyssa is a 13-year-old girl with pale skin and long, unruly, bright orange hair, as well as large, lynx-like ears with black tufts. These ears do not originate from her human or Appoplexian ancestry, but rather emerged as a dormant genetic trait due to the mutations of her DNA caused by her reruma genetics. Lyssa's eyes are maroon-red and slightly catlike; her eyelashes are also longer than average. She has small fangs as well. Her usual outfit consists of an oversized white t-shirt with the ''Sumo Slammers ''logo on it (which she received from Max Glenn) as well as black athletic shorts and large brown boots. In public, Lyssa also often wears a large brown coat and a gray beanie, the latter given as a gift to her from Max Glenn for her to hide her ears with. Powers & Abilities As an Appoplexian, Lyssa possesses immense physical strength; while she is not as strong as true Appoplexians, she is still vastly stronger than any ordinary human. She has been shown to be able to lift a large freight car and even stop a train in its tracks. She can even punch through metal walls and hold her own against extremely strong enemies much larger than her. In addition to this, Lyssa is exceptionally fast and agile, able to move as fast as a speeding car, and dodging rapid attacks and even bullets. Gwen described her as easily the most physically powerful member of the Helpers. In addition to her natural physical abilities, Hunter Cain has trained Lyssa to be adept in hand-to-hand combat, and she is highly skilled in combat scenarios. However, because of her Appoplexian nature, Lyssa often has trouble controlling her anger, which can make her extremely dangerous to both enemies and friends when enraged. Personality In part due to her Appoplexian heritage, Lyssa is extremely impulsive and aggressive. In general, she tends to be resentful, distrusting, and almost comically quick to anger. When not yelling at others, she is usually highly taciturn and reserved. She is also somewhat clumsy and dimwitted at times, though she is also cunning, stealthy, and a powerful and focused warrior. Lyssa has trouble hiding her emotions, which often results in comedic situations when she struggles to hide her obvious feelings. While she is hostile toward most people, she often acts differently toward Max, and displays a gentler, more submissive side. Lyssa has been described by Betty has "a bit like a cat, and not just because of her ears." Niko went further, calling Lyssa both a "feisty kitty" and a "tsundere." He often toys with her somewhat catlike instincts for fun, including her appetite for fish and snacks. Relationships Max Glenn Unlike almost everyone else, Lyssa rarely gets angry at Max, mainly because he was the one who rescued her from Hunter Cain by convincing her to join the Helpers. Lyssa regards Max as her one true friend, and is often willing to share her feelings with him where she would otherwise go out of her way to hide her emotions. Like Betty, Lyssa has also developed a crush on Max, which she is extremely bad at hiding, though Max remains oblivious due to his own denial. She often goes to absurd lengths to receive his praise and affection, even if just in the form of a pat on the head. According to Gwen, Max has become the object of Lyssa's "Appopelxian imprinting," meaning she has identified him as an object to be protected no matter what. This has been seen on multiple occasions; during combat, Lyssa has been shown to immediately target any enemy that hurts Max. She even came between Max and Gwen during their argument about Vilgax. Gwen called this behavior "instinctuial" to Appoplexians, but noted that there was a personal element to it as well due to Max and Lyssa's connection. For-Fun Sheet Gallery Lil lys.png Lyssa LN - Color.png Lyssa 6.png Lyssa 5.png Lyssa 4.png Lyssa 3.png Lyssa2.png Lyssart3x-0.png lyssaart2.png Lyssaartc.png Rerumas 2 - Copy (3).png early lyssa.png|Early concept art of Lyssa Trivia * Lyssa was originally named Cathy and was meant to be a recurring antihero character. She was later renamed to Jane, and her personality and basic appearance were first established, as well as her history with Hunter Cain. The name Lyssa was given to her in late 2018. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers Category:Rerumas Category:Main Characters